Best Pretender
by ShihoxShinichi
Summary: What will happen if Shiho lure Shinichi in the organization? oneshot ShihoxShinichi


A/N: Hi! Again I feel like writing and I thought this plot before I sleep. Actually this is a two way ending but I decided to cancel that idea because im really tired now.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

*I still trust and love you*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Conan give a call at Hakase's house hoping that Haibara will answer it.

Haibara pick up the phone, "Moshi moshi Agasa residence".

"Hey hey Haibara it's me Shinichi", Conan said while smiling.

"oh yeah Kudo-kun so what do you want?", Haibara asked coolly

"ye-yeah can we meet at the park I got something really important to tell you", conan asked with his childish voice.

"sure, me too I got something for you Kudo-kun".

*~~At The Park~~*

Conan was the first to go to the park since the detective agency was near the park. While Haibara walk slowly to the park, after a minute or two Conan saw Haibara's silhouette and wave his hand.

"Ha-haibara I got to tell you something, bu-but you first", Conan said while hiding a small smile on his face,

"Sure Kudo-kun, I already finished the antidote for the aptx and I got two, I also bring some of our clothes so we can transform here and now." Haibara said stopping the tears that wanna flow from her eyes.

"I-is that true? Haibara tell me is that true?!"

"Y-yeah", Haibara said, but this time she cannot stop her tears from flowing through her cheeks.

Conan heard this, "Ha-haibara why are you crying?"

"No-nothing, Something just got into my eyes" Haibara said "Let's go to the restrooms and transform there" Haibara added.

"y-yeah sure!"

*After 10 minutes~~*

Haibara now Shiho and Conan now Shinichi saw each other.

Shiho saw Shinichi's masculinity and gasped, she never thought that Shinichi is this manly and tall. Then she caught herself staring at Shinichi then hurriedly cut the eye contact and look away blushing. Shinichi feels the same thing his jaw drop as he saw Shiho's figure its slender and its best figure he ever saw then her face is more mature than the childish face of Haibara Ai and her hair… she is more beautiful than the way I look at Haibara, "she's so damn beautiful!" Shinichi thought then his cheeks reddened.

"K-kudo, there is still I wanna tell you."

Shinichi blinked, "what is it?"

Tears rolled through her cheeks again, "Ku- no Shinichi, I-I lo-"

"Hey stop that's my line", Shinichi smile while wiping the tears from her cheeks. "if you said that thing then I don't have anything to tell you"

Shiho just looked and stared at Shinichi speechless.

"Shi-Shiho I just wanna saw that I love you……"

"he-hey, y-you are joking, aren't you?", Shiho asked with a shock expression.

"Ye-yeah Im not joking I love you Shiho….", after he said that then he press his lips onto hers and their tongue play on each others mouth. "I love you Shiho…"

When they pulled out Haibara added, "Shi-shinichi I love you too, please don't leave my side"

"I wont, don't you worry" Conan said. "Wanna go to the movies?"

"yeah sure as long as you're with me…"

Shinichi just smiled. They walk like a lovable couple… Shiho's head resting on Shinichi's shoulder while Shinichi's arm on Shiho's slender waist.

*~~At the movies~~*

The movie theatre is freezing cold but it's nothing for Shinichi as he bring his sweat shirt enough to warm himself from the cold temperature but as she saw Shiho shivering by her side he decided to ignore the cold temperature and let Shiho have the sweat shirt. When they finish the movie they decided to just stay in Shinichi's house so they go to their separate ways to pack up their things, Shinichi go to the detective agency, pack up "Conan's things" and explain everything to Ran jus as expected Ran was hurt but understand him and let him go, Shiho then go to Hakase to pack up "Haibara's things" when the phone rang and Shiho pick it up "Moshi Moshi agasa residence", she was shocked on the voice he heard. "Sherry?"

Meanwhile as Shinichi walk home he just remembered his sweat shirt on Shiho but recalled that he just put his transmitter device on the sweat shirt's pocket, he then decided to call Shiho and asked to bring it with her tomorrow. As he decided to ring the transmitter by using the "Conan's glasses" he then heard that Shiho was talking to someone on the phone, he just keep quiet and let Shiho finished the conversation.

"Sherry did you kill your already kill your lab rat? I heard that you already finished the antidote and get back to your normal body so kill him"

"bu-but Gin"

"No but!! Just kill him in your lab!!"

"Ye-yes Gin" Shiho answered.

Shinichi heard this conversation but as he started to pound on the wall beside him, "Why? Shiho why? I trusted you and love you but what's this?" Shinichi thought to himself.

In Shiho's room, Shiho slammed the door and jump of the bed and she was crying and muttering "Shinichi fo-forgive me, forgive me please. I love you….". but Shinichi heard all of this. Shinichi just smiled and turn of the transmitter and whispered, "Shiho, now I understand… I forgive you…"

The next day they were already living together at Shinichi's house, then Shinichi call to Heiji.

"What is it Kudo?"

"Hey Hattori could you help me I just………………."

Hattori gasped on what he just heard, "Kudo are you ok? You really want me to do that?"

"Y-yeah please I think this is the last thing I'll do"

"I understood"

~After three hours Heiji arrived at Shinichi's house~

"Shiho could you bring as some drinks at my room I wanna talk to Heiji privately"

Then they went upstairs, "Hattori let's start" Shinichi whispered.

As Shiho went upstairs to give the drinks to the two she heard Heiji and Shinichi talking so she eavesdrop at the conversation and she heard.

"Ha-hattori help me break up with Shiho… I-I don't love her, I just said t hat because she is crying"

"eh? Why did you do that you'll probably break her heart if she knew that"

"tha-that's why Im asking you fool please find her another guy so that she will leave me"

"Su-sure, but are you really sure on what you are doing?"

"Ye-yeah I still love Ran and I don't want to hurt her feelings,"

As Shiho heard all of this she went downstairs slowly not to produce just a simple creek, when she completely gone downstairs she went to the restroom and burst into tears.

When they finished talking they went downstairs and Heiji greet Shiho goodbye but she didn't even turn around.

The day had passed and Shinichi was ready on what will happen to him. When he and Shiho see each other that morning she greet him good morning but he just smiled at Shiho like nothing will ever happen. 5 minutes of silence had passed when Shiho decided to break the silence, "Hey Shinichi wanna go somewhere?"

"Where?" Shinichi asked pretending to not know anything.

"Just trust me, but I have a request."

"What?"

"You'll go with me with a blindfold."

"Then ok." Shinichi smiled at Shiho his smile reach from ear to ear.

As Shiho blindfolded him they walk on a pavement and they walk inside a car when a voice came out from someone.

"good job Sherry"

Shinichi knew it all along that they ride a Porsche to be exact Gin's Porsche and just pretended to be shocked and clueless ,"Wh-who's that Shiho?"

"Ow tantei-san Im really sad you don't remember my voice", Gin said sarcastically.

"Gin!" Shinichi said while still pretending.

"Shi-shiho what's the meaning of this?" After that Shiho removed his blindfold and he was right they were at Gin's car.

Shiho just look out of the window frowning and wont look straight at Shinichi.

"Shi-shiho you said you lo-"

"Shut up! Stop pretending that you love me, I knew it all along!! You didn't really love me your just pretending how I fall for that damn it!" Shiho shouted while crying

When Shinichi heard this he just smirk then said, "ow so you heard it eh when Im talking to Heiji, you just knew that Im just toying with you eh" then he laughed. But deep inside he was cursing himself for saying that to Shiho and thought to himself, "forgive me Shiho this is the best for you".

When they arrived at the organization base Gin pull out Shinichi in the car and he stumbled on the gutter.

"Stop it Gin!!" Shiho shouted at him.

"Ow Sherry you still cared for that tantei eh? But he just said he didn't love you right?" Gin said sarcastically.

"Y-yeah I knew that, but.." Shiho unable to finish.

Then they go inside and lock Shinichi's arms and legs on a bed then they start to torture Shinichi by striking him with a whip. When blood started to drip from Shinichi. Shiho couldn't stand it and shouted at Gin and Vodka to stop.

"Don't intrude Sherry! Or you want to join him?" and decided to strike again when

KABOOM!!

Something just exploded at the back of the lab.

Shinichi smiled and whispered to himself, "Thank you… Hattori"

Gin and Vodka panic as huge rocks started to fall at them. Now Vodka and Gin was under a pile of large stones and Shinichi smiled at Shiho.

"Run Shiho!! Hurry run!! Or you'll die here!!", Shiho was really shocked on what is happening she was clueless on everything and he just see Shinichi's serious face and shouting at her to ran!!

But Shiho didn't listen to Shinichi but instead he run through the computer system trying to free Shinichi. But the system was waiting for the password. Shiho entered all she knew but nothing was right and she was shocked as she remembered that the organization just changed the password a week ago and she didn't still ask Voda ang Gin about it then she tried desperately.

"Bakerou!!" Shinichi shouted. "Save yourself don't mind me I just hurt your feelings right? Just go away and forget me"

"Ba-baka!! I can't do that" Shiho answered back.

"Bu-but why?"

"I deserve explanation right?" Shiho smiled.

"Bu-but there's no time Shiho!! Just run!!", That's when Heiji locate them and Shinichi smiled at Shiho and said, "I love you", then Heiji made Shiho sleep with the smell of chloroform.

"Heiji, thank you. Please bring her outside and don't tell he anything.."

"Heiji just nodded. Then they got out of the hideout"

When Shiho wake up he was already on Shinichi's house "Wh-where is Shinichi?!?!" Shiho shouted?

Then she get outside and shouted again, "Shinichi?!?". The only people there was Agasa Hakase, Hattori and Shinichi's parents."

"Wh-where is Shinichi?" Shiho asked as tears flow at her soft cheeks.

Everybody in the house just frowned and their heads bowed.

"Where is Shinichi? Anyone pls answer me" Shiho's tears now flooding and she cannot stop now.

Hakase was the one who's going to answer, "He-he was go-"

Then a voice came out, "Who said Im gone"

Silence…………………………..

Everyone was shocked as they saw Shinichi.

"Shi-shinichi?" everyone said in synchronized.

"Yeah why?"

"Ho-how"

"Yeah I'll tell you but please treat my wounds first I got a lot of them before I got out of the hideout."

Then they all laughed at Shinichi.

After they treat his wounds Shinichi then started.

When Hattori and Shiho was out of sight I nearly give up because in a minute or two the ceiling will collapse and I know what will happen but as then the rock that all piled up at Gin moved he was still carrying a gun I thought he was going to shoot me but he didn't, instead he entered the correct password and freed me from the locks. I was totally shocked that he help me. But he tell me something.

Then he gave me his gun and told me to shoot him but I didn't instead I hold his wrist and tried to save ourselves but he pushed me and was piled out with rocks and I decided to remove the rocks when he said.

"Kudo Shinichi, don't try anymore this is my destiny. I only got a favor to ask."

"what is it Gin?"

"Tell Sher- no, tell Shiho Miyano that Gin was gone."

"R-right I'll tell him"

Just then Shinichi dropped the gun and Gin took it and fired it to himself… a suicide.

After the long silence Shinichi decided to break it. "I got something to tell Shiho privately"

Everony nodded and Shiho go with Shinichi.

Shiho started, "Shi-shinichi what do you want to talk about? If its according to that I understand tomorrow morning I'll go so that you can Ran can be together again"

"Eh? Acting cool huh? Did you just said that you deserve some explanation? Then I'll explain it to you"

"So I'll start with when Gin call you ok?"

"Yo-you knew that?"

"Yeah I'm a detective remember?"

Then Shinichi told her everything.

"When we go to the movies remember? I forgot my sweatshirt that I gave you and I just remember that I got the transmitter on the pocket and I decided o call you to bring that with you tomorrow but instead I heard you talking to someone. I heard all of your conversation and I also knew when you go to your room and cried because you felt some guilt right?"

Shiho was shocked, but she was speechless.

Shinichi continued, "That's why I called Hattori for help to remove your guilt, I ask him to pretend and make you hear our conversation we watched every expression you made because we plante some mini camera on my house and after that we also knew that you are crying at the restroom and Heiji almost punched me because he didn't feel like hurting a girl."

Shiho blushed, Shinichi saw this and smirk at her.

"I also knew that you are going to lure me to that organization that's why we remove your guilt and then I asked Hattori to plant bombs on the hide out before we arrived at that place."

Shiho blushed more and more until she just cried and hugged Shinichi suddenly and said , "baka! Baka! Baka! You completely fool me you baka!"

Shinichi smiled and hug her back, "Ne Shiho, say you still wanna leave my side?"

"O-of course not bakerou…. I love you"

Shinichi then press his lips onto hers and his arms sliding through her waist and squeezing her near him and deepening the kiss. His tongue slither onto hers and playing around, she fought back and let her tongue play with his and they never wanted to parted again and when they pulled out they just gasped for air and Shinichi said, "I love you Shiho forgive me for doing that to you I decided that that is the best for you"

Shiho answered back, "Ba-bakerou!! If you die do you think I can still live without you?"

Shinichi smiled then kiss her again this time they didn't mind if they forgot to breathe they just kiss each other.. the sensation it's addicting they bought thought.

When they came out. Everyone was waiting and smiled at them.

"Hey kudo is it good?" Hattori teased.

"he-hey what are you talking about", Shinichi blushed.

"Shin-chan don't deny it, we mean the kiss…" Yukiko said while nudging at her son.

"Yeah son don't deny it from us." Yusaku said. Then he whispered at his son, "you enherit it from me son" Then Yusaku laughed

The two couple reddened more,

Shiho protested, "W-we didn't!"

Then Hakase smiled, "Ai-ku- I mean Shiho-kun if you two didn't then what's with that dry lips of you two and how do you explain your head resting on Shinichi's shoulder and Shinichi's arms on your waist? Eh?"

The two give up and admitted it but they both asked, "Bu-but ho-how did you all know?"

Then Yusaku, Yukiko, Hattori and Hakase grinned from ear to ear at them. And saw Yusaku holding a remote control.

Then Shinichi and Shiho look at each other and they said at the same time, "you're not thinking THAT? Right?", Then they both shouted, "Oh no!! damn!!"

They ran through the room and saw bunch of mini Cameras around the room then they removed all of it and throw at the window.

Then they went downstairs and smirk at them. Then announced their marriage at next week. And everybody is happy.

The two new couples went upstairs again and just everone thought they kissed each other again.

Yukiko smiled at Yusaku, "Hon they didn't remove the thing on the door right?"

Yusaku replied, "hehehe I think not but I think we should save them now some privacy and do what they want to do.

*~~In the room~~*

"Shinichi I hate you!"

"W-why? Of you are still thinking of that thing? Hoy hoy forgive me please."

"Ok? In one condition"

"What?"

"Kiss me until It was enough for me"

"Then if that's so easy but don't expect me to stop when you told me to stop eh?"

"You are the one to talk just shut up and start kissing m-"

Before Shiho finish what she is saying Shinichi's tongue and lips already played on her soft lips and mouth then they kiss each other romantically Shiho moans as the sensation increase because Shinichi is lessening their distance by squeezing her near him and deepening the kiss.

*~~After 5 years~~*

They were married and Shinichi was acompletely professional and is the highest rank as a detective and announced as the best Detective in the whole world while Shiho then became the famous scientist and Hakase became the famous inventor.

Shinichi and Shiho also had a twin siblings they named them, Conan ang Haibara and the two couple was really happy because their siblings actually inherit their abilities,, conan want to be Shinichi and became a famous detective while Haibara wanted to became a scientist like her mother. Not only that they actually look the same way as Shiho and Shinichi.

~~~~~~~Fin~~~~~~~

Side story: Kaito retired as being a thief and become a professional detective and magician at the same time Kaito and Heiji was the both the second best. Kaito married Aoko and confess everything being kaito KID but Aoko didn't mind because she loves Kaito that much, meanwhile heiji also married Kazuha and as usual they were always arguing but not what everyone think, they actually love each other inside but too shy to express. Ran and Araide was married and Ran completely forgot Shinichi as a lover and live happily with his new husband. Mouri now retires being a detective because no one goes to his agency now and what's worst for him? His favorite singer Yoko-chan was married and retired fro showbiz.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hope you like it!! Im really tired now im going to watch the dc movies and episodes now so see yah later!!

Please review!!!


End file.
